


Collections

by TheBenvolioArchives



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Fluff, Neighbour AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBenvolioArchives/pseuds/TheBenvolioArchives
Summary: A collection of Romeo & Juliet ficlets, set in different canons, mostly 2010 Romeo et Juliette and Romeo es Julia. 1. Mercutio isn't sure how to deal with his new (cute) neighbour.2. Juliet wants a selfie with the cute boy





	1. New Neighbour (Benvolio/Mercutio)

**Author's Note:**

> Mercutio is based on John Eyzen in this ficlet. Benvolio is based on Cyril Niccolai.

Mercutio’s neighbour was the cutest man he’d ever seen. They’d bumped into each other in the hall as the man—Benvolio—moved in, and ever since, Mercutio had thought of nothing else; he was distracted enough that even his brother noticed, and Valentine wasn’t known for his observational skills. But no matter, Mercutio thought. Sooner or later, he was bound to bump into his new neighbour again, and then he’d make his move.

Today was going to be a good one. Mercutio could tell when he woke up in high spirits—high, not manic—and managed to get out of bed before ten. He didn’t bother with contact lenses, as he was eager to get out of the house and into the warmth of summer in Verona, but he did choose his favourite purple shirt and took great care with his eyeliner, something Mercutio hadn’t bothered with in weeks. He made himself a slice of toast with strawberry jam and grabbed his bag from the hook by the door. Then he was off, out the door and into the corridor. And right into something hard and warm. _Shit._

“Jesus.” The guy he’d hit grabbed Mercutio by the elbow as he reeled back, probably convinced he was going to topple over. Mercutio risked raising his eyes, and— _oh, fuck._ He’d hit Benvolio. “Are you okay?”

“ _You’re_ asking that? I’m the one that hit you!” Mercutio cursed himself, wishing he’d just looked where he was going. What kind of idiot ran into the cute guy on their floor? “Which, by the way, I am so sorry about. Did I hurt you?” His glasses were crooked. He fixed them, brushing a stray hair behind his ear for good measure.

“Nah,” Benvolio said. He looked amused, lips curved up in a little grin. “You’re pretty light, y’know. Most damage you could do would be with your elbows, probably.”

Mercutio flushed. “Still,” he protested. “I’m sorry. How can I make it up to you?”

“Coffee?”

“Yeah. Coffee would be nice. I’ll bring it over at four, if you’re around.”

Benvolio smiled, nodded, and retreated behind his door. Mercutio grinned. _Perfect._


	2. Selfie (Romeo/Juliette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romeo et Juliette again. 2001 this time, which means Romeo has power hair.

The cute boy in the corner was taking selfies again. Giggling, Juliet raised her eyes over the top of her laptop screen to watch him pose, camera-phone raised, adjust, and repeat. He didn’t seem to realise anyone was watching him; he stuck out his tongue, messed up his (enviably long) hair, and grinned for the camera. Juliet watched him for several minutes—she and other, less quiet people, who giggled and pointed and stared openly—before she made up her mind to talk to him.  


Smoothing her skirt, Juliet stood up and crossed the common room in quick, measured strides. She tapped the guy on the shoulder, smiling when he jumped, and said, “Want to take a selfie with me?”  


The boy blushed furiously. “Was I that obvious?” He had high, sharp cheekbones and a long, straight nose. Juliet could have gotten lost in those hazel eyes. Instead she smiled coyly and took the empty seat next to him.  


“Just a bit,” she told the boy, whose blush deepened. “Come on. One picture?”  


Still flustered, the boy raised the phone again and leaned in close to Juliet, inviting her to do the same. She grinned, resting her chin on his shoulder and inhaling. He smelled like cinnamon chewing gum, men’s deodorant and fruity shampoo. Juliet liked it.  


He cleared his throat. “Picture’s taken.” Awkwardly, he fiddled with the home button, pressing and releasing, pressing and releasing. “Can I have your number? I mean, so I can send it to you?”  


Juliet laughed, taking his phone and programming her number under ‘Juliet <3’. The boy smiled at her. “Juliet,” he read. “I like that. I’m Romeo.”  


Juliet smiled back. “Romeo,” she repeated teasingly. “I like that.” Pressing a kiss to his cheek—a bold move, one she almost regretted—Juliet stood up. Already on her way back to her abandoned laptop, she threw, “I’ll see you around,” over her shoulder. She left the common room with a grin plastered across her face, so wide it made her cheeks hurt.  


He did send the selfie. Juliet printed it out and hung it on her wall.


End file.
